beaten abused sad crossed lines a jonas story
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: When young Kimmy smith hangs out with the Jonas brothers and 2 other famous people Justin mysteriously disappears and later so does Joe what's going on is it an epidemic or someone else s attempt for fame and fortune. read and find out review it please
1. Chapter 1

**JONAS, mysteries, love games, and kidnappers.**

**Please note that I will be making more chapters and I'm kind of writing this while I'm sick so bare with me.**

**Kimmy's POV.**

Eventually I had won what I asked for. I had asked for tickets and backstage passes, but nor did I realize something or somethings will go wrong and people missing. It all started when I got 15 tickets to separate concerts combined. The first person I asked was my true friend my bffl. Gianna.

"Wanna come with us to the concerts. You know with me and a bunch of other people."I asked

"Um…YES!"

"Great then it's settled meet me at my house 5:00 I rented a limo. First the Jonas brothers concert the Lady Gaga then Justin Bieber."

Today at 5:00

"OK the limo's here everyone get in there's plenty of room it's an 18 person vehicle. It has soda, food everything."

We had arrived at the venue for the Jonas brothers concert front row seats and backstage passes and more waited for us in there. Kerry almost passed out.

"Woa don't pull a macy on me."

"Ha-ha."

"Hey you must be the Smith party." The Jonas brothers had said I didn't even see them come up.

"We're the…"

"The Jonas brothers we know I think everyone knows."

"Yeah… we'll see you in your v.i.p seats."\

Soon after the concert I saw that Lady gaga and Justin Bieber were there I thought they would be in New York. But we were in Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Closer to the action more chapter 5 or 6 but you can't skip. It will ruin the story. Just keep reading and I'm watching you. **

Kimmy's POV.

We arrived in L.A in 2 hours then again we were in Arizona and had special transportation. But when we got to the hotel I wanted to ask Nick something and I accidentally walked in on him with his shirt off.

"Oh bad timing." I said and tried to walk out of the room.

"No it's ok c'mon in it's just my shirt." Nick said through the door. I came back through the door.

"Wow you're so tan and muscular."

"Um thanks I guess…" He put his shirt on and the angels stopped singing.

"Can we go on stage with you guys?"

"Sure are you good at it?"

"Actually yes." I sang Bad Romance then Lady gaga came in and said I was ultra good she thought it was her singing. I went to Lady gaga's room.

"Can you give me the number to the place where you get your clothes?"

"Yeah sure. Here you go."

"Thanks I'm getting a Paparazzi outfit from your video."

"Good for you I like you already because you have good taste and your nice."

When I called the number I got my outfit in an hour. It looked exactly like the one in the video. Then Nick walked in with the outfit on me.

"So how's it goin?" I said.

"Good. What you're wearing is not weird at all." He said while shaking his head yes. I giggled shamelessly.

"Of course it isn't. It's mine." I said playing along.

"Where in the world did you get it?"

"Lady gaga gave me the number to the place she gets her clothes." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the hotel room. See we got a suite and it's huge. But Gianna was in the room next to us and I heard monster by lady gaga playing. I loved the song but it was a bit loud. So I sent Gianna a message through the window it said could you please turn it down about 3 thousand notches. Soon it was lower. Better much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note: more interesting things happen more towards the middle. So just Bare with me. This means after this chapter.**

Kimmy's POV.

I got in my normal clothes and sat next to Nick on the couch to watch Titanic. But I reminded him we had to go to Justin's concert rehearsal. I got to sing and dance back up. Soon we were there. Not lady gaga or the Jonas brothers just me and my friends the only Jonas there was Nick. Justin's rehearsal went great because soon I became the choreographer! Now the dance moves were by me. When we went back to the hotel we all went to my suite to watch THE RUINS. It's a very scary movie. When the scary part cam I snuggled in to the couch.

THE NEXT DAY

"Well today's the day for the concert I am so excited!"

"Yep I get to see you on stage I've always wondered what it's like to watch someone else on stage" Joe and Kevin both said.

"OK now I am suddenly nervous."

"Ha-ha isn't she awesome tell her she's awesome."

"She's amazing and awesome."

"Thanks."

"OK the limo's here everyone c'mon or we're gonna be late."

Soon we were there and I saw the thousands of people and I got butterflies. During the concert Justin let me have his solo in One Time.I couldn't believe it. I just sang in front of 8 thousand people. Anyway I felt a sense of accomplishment because I have always wanted to do that it felt fantastic.

Nick's POV.

Seeing Kimmy on stage was fantastic it was an experience I've never seen. I have been on stage many times before and I never knew what it was like to watch it. Wow I am missing out on things I have to do that more often it was fun. MMMM Kimmy smells good even after that concert she smells awesome. MMMMMMMM Japanese cherry blossom. Hey that's from bath and body works god I love that place….from what I've heard not like I've been in there. Not like 15 times or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Getting closer to the action it's in this chapter just wait there's more after too. And if you're a Justin Bieber fan go get tissues sorry.**

Kimmy's POV.\

This morning Lady gaga invited me to record monster with her. I and my friends all got to record on Lady gaga's album. I got a part in Bad Romance, Gianna got paparazzi, Kerry got Poker Face, Mikayla got Just Dance, and Carolina got Telephone. But other people didn't want to.

"That felt awesome!"

"Yeah but I didn't know all the lyrics so Lady gaga had to save me right in the middle of the song."Carolina and Mikayla said.

"I can't wait to see how I turned out on the c.d!" Gianna said with great excitement.

"I think we all did well I heard all of you guys." Kerry said.

BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM

We went to rock out in the Jonas brother's room. During the song Joe was drinking soda and all of a sudden…He burped. It was powerful enough to stop the music. We froze, and then while it was silent Nick farted and it was one of those squeaky ones. All of a sudden we all dropped to the floor laughing insanely. Later we went to the hot tubs on the roof. The Jonas Brothers were as hot as ever but we shouldn't be looking at Kevin and we weren't only because he was married. On December 19, 2009 this is 2010. Mikayla almost passed out. As usual Lady gaga wore a funky bathing suit. I also got one!! Mine was kind of sparkly like the one in the bad romance video. When the night was over we went to bed. Then somewhere around 1:00 we heard Justin screaming. Immediately we ran to his room. He was gone!!!! We were all shocked and called the police. We used our basic skills to try and find him. The C.S.I is here and is searching all over.

"Did you find anything?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah I'm really scared now" Carolina said.

"We found a belt and a note from the kidnapper." The girl's name was Haley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This chapter has more action in it and a cliffhanger so you'll want more trust me.**

Nick's POV

Haley was in San Diego for the moment. As long as we have her D.N.A we're good. The bad thing is we're in a limo. Also I had to cancel Gianna and I's demo CD. I was freaking out because Joe and Nick were comforting me because they probably knew I was scared as hell.

"I feel like crap right now. It's my entire fault. How in the world did I let this happen!?"

"How is it your fault?" I said calmly.

"I made an ass's mistake. I gave the maid the fricken room key!"

"Why the hell would you do that Kimmy!?" I and Joe said at the same time.

"It's ok let's not get mad at her she thought she could trust the maid. It's not a big deal, the maid betrayed her trust, and it could happen to anyone."

"Not a big deal!? An international super star has been kidnapped! How is that not a big deal?!" Lady gaga started shouting.

"Calm down we will find him! Gawsh!" We (being the Jonas brothers and Gianna) screamed.

5 HOURS LATER

Kimmy's POV.

We were asleep in the car. I was on somethings warm…Very warm…and in shape. Oh god! I am on top of Nick! But act like you just woke up. My head was all over his chest! I was enjoying it though. But to my surprise he was awake.

"Shouldn't I buy you dinner first?" Nick said in a whisper. "Just wondering."

"Sure I guess."

"Well that backfired a little bit…but I'm ok with it."

I got up but Nick pulled me back on him. HARD. He leaned in. Every part of me was a live wire.

"I love you. Tell me if you want me to stop." Nick said quietly. I gasped and he got closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**How did you like the last chapter made you want more didn't it I'll wait for you to tell me. That's right it did I am awesome.**

Kimmy's POV

The next things I know Nick and I had done perfect snogging. The lucky thing was everyone was asleep. I felt alive.

Nick's POV

When I had kissed Kimmy (even though I was single) I had completely forgot Justin was missing. Kimmy and I immediately looked up and Joe and Kerry were missing too!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kimmy and I screamed. I started crying because my own brother was missing! And right next to Kimmy! How did we not wake up?

"What, What!" Kevin shot up from his seat. Everyone else looked up too.

"Joe and Kerry are missing!"

Joe's POV

Suddenly I was in a place cold and dark. Am I in a hostage movie because that would be so awesome. Then I realized and what has been happening and I realized that it was happening to me. I was tied up what kind of people are they? I looked over and saw Justin in the corner on a bed with his shirt and pants off. Wait… HIS PANTS!???? EW. He was shaking his head insanely like he was telling me not to speak. Accidentally I said "Justin?". Then two figures walked in.

"OH new sex toys huh." The female figure said. Ok again Wait…SEX TOY!???? Then I realized what kind of people they were. The kind of people you see going around for sex except this time they captured you not bribed you. Then I realized I looked the same way Justin did and there was something in my mouth and everyone's mouth. Oh my god that was Haley!!!

"Justin get off the bed Joe on."

"Mphh phfft" that's all that came out of my mouth. Then I was on the bed and she was on me.

"" my muffled screaming was not heard and it still continued.

""


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Was the last chapter weird sorry but it's interesting right. And sorry for the short chapters.**

**Kevin's POV**

Somehow I felt empty knowing Joe was gone Danielle was really scared so I had to comfort her. And Kerry I sort of missed even though we didn't really know her. Emptiness filled inside of me and I felt wetness coming down my cheek. I was crying.

"Kevin its ok well find Joe." Nick said calmly.

"I've got to go home, bye." Lady gaga said

"But…" I started

"I live just down the street. Calm down." Lady Gaga said

"Ok um… bye."

**Kimmy's POV**

I felt bad but I knew I shouldn't have. This time it wasn't my fault.

"BOO" Nick said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"I wrote you a song." he said then he played the most beautiful song ever.

"I loved it." I managed to choke up. He gave me a hug because I was crying. I was surprised I rarely ever cry.

"Ok, where's Haley."

"She's still in San Diego and we're here so we need to find her location."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This one is kind of graphic and you might want to use that box of tissues I told you to get earlier. It made me cry so um yeah just read. But i hope you like my story so far it's my first one. And just thinking of what happened to Joe is what made me cry. you'll find out why.**

**Joe's POV**

It still wasn't done but finally she got off of me. My boxers were still on but she found a way. But now I have to ditch me purity ring or not tell anyone. But the strange thing was all of her clothes were off.

"I will back for more that why you're still on the bed. But your friend Kerry will be on the other one."

"Yolfht navlph fet aphay vist phfgis!!!!" what I needed to was you'll never get away with this but if this thing wasn't in my mouth it would have come out right. But I was flipping out in the corner and Justin looked petrified and Kerry looked as scared as hell. She took that thing out of my mouth.

"You son of a bitch how dare you do that to us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She kicked me in the face and punched me.

"Careful boy I will put this back over your mouth and you won't get fed. Ungrateful."

Soon I noticed I was bleeding badly but nothing was broken Justin and I saw it but the blood was too much it was gushing. Justin and I went to a corner and threw up. BADLY. Mine was with blood but um that was kind of expected. Only because my lip was freakin busted!!!!!!!!!!!! I went back on the couch and started crying. I miss home I miss Nick and Kevin and Kimmy!!!!! She kicked me in the face again. Whimper. Then she layed down a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. She slapped me in the back of the head, hard.

"Eat you'll need it for more later."

"!"

**Nick's POV**

We were worried about Joe and Justin maybe Kerry but I wasn't sure. And what perfume does Kimmy wear its fantastic. What is that Justice Blue…Pink. Blue I can tell. Soon my pocket buzzed. My phone said Joe but how could I tell it was really him.

"Who is it?"

"It's Joe."

"Joe put it on speaker!!!! I wanna listen to it."

"Hello Joe?!"

"Yeah it's me Joe we're sneaking behind Haley's back. Hold on I have to get my shirt on."

"What was your shirt doing off anyway?"

"It's a long story I'll explain when I get to you guys. Don't come for me I know where you are."

"How?"

"Haley was tracking you so um we kind of looked on her papers."

"Joe i am so proud of you but c'mon we have to go before she notices."

"I know i'm right in front of your car."

"JOE!!!!!JUSTIN!!!!! KERRY!!!!!" We all screamed.

"MOSTLY JOE!" Kimmy had screamed. She hugged them all. Joe had turned around and started hyperventalateing. He saw Haley running towards them with a gun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**MORE ACTION!!!** **HAO NUKI HA! (It's Japanese. No idea what it means.)And the last chapter but I shall make a sequel!**

**Joe's POV**

Kimmy went to the back of the limo and opened a compartment and it was full of self defense stuff like guns and gold knuckles.

"The gold knuckles are for me I know karate and it hurts when I punch with that. Leave all physical contact to me I know tai-chi, Karate, tike wan do."

"You are just full of self defense."

"Thank you."

She was right behind Kimmy about to punch her in the back of the head. When Haley pulled back to punch and let go. Kimmy had the gold knuckles on and when Haley was 2 centimeters away Kimmy caught Haley's fist and socked Haley in the face. Haley had and imprint on her face then Kimmy was in fighting position and when Haley got up Kimmy started beating the snot out of her. It was amazing!!!! Kimmy was Fantastic at it!!!! Eventually Haley surrendered after Haley surrendered Kimmy accidentally punched her in the face one more time.

"I surrender, I surrender!" Haley was on her knees begging.

"Too late I already called the police and they're here." The police were taking Haley away and we were laughing but it wasn't over.

**Nick's POV**

I knew it wasn't over but there was something I had to ask Kimmy and it would switch immediately and be a little awkward. I wanted to ask Kimmy to be my girlfriend but it would change the mood immediately.

"Kimmy, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"..."Kimmy was thinking

"Sure, I'd like that."Kimmy said.

"YESH!"

Soon we were making out but not with tongue. EW. But somehow it wasn't like the end of a movie I had expected. Probably because it wasn't over Haley still had other people.

**THE END UNTIL THE SEQEUL!**


End file.
